


Drip Drop: the Rainy City of London

by ShipsSailSir



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Horror, I mean kind of, It was meant to be horror but it is not, Just for shits and giggles really, Mild Gore, Murder, Old work, Other, Phandom - Freeform, Rain, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsSailSir/pseuds/ShipsSailSir
Summary: Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop.It is a sound often heard in the rainy city of London. The familiarity of it soothed Daniel Howell as he walked through the wet, sodden streets.





	Drip Drop: the Rainy City of London

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this was a school assignment given to us in 2016 where we had to write a short horror story for English class. I suck at horror, but I managed to write this and this is basically the first fanfic I ever wrote, so when I found it again I knew I had to post it. My writing has improved a lot since then, but I'm still oddly proud of this

_ Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop. _

It is a sound often heard in the rainy city of London. The familiarity of it soothed Daniel Howell as he walked through the wet, sodden streets. 

_ Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop. _

It was dark and, although the streetlights gave some form of light, it was a bare minimum. They were flickering, as though the lights were about to fall out.

_ Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop. _

Dan was walking further and further away from his home, the wounds of his fight with his flatmate Phil still fresh in his mind.

_ Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop. _

It was dangerous to be out in that part of town at that time of night. The lights flickered once more, dimming to almost nothing, and Dan was surrounded by the endless abyss called the dark, barely daring to continue, yet doing so to distract his mind.

_ Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop. _

He stopped, fear suddenly overwhelming him. His idiocy had caused him to be an easy target for any psychopath wanting to get rid of their frustration. He was defenceless.

_ Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop. _

Dan tried to turn around, run back to his flat and apologise profusely to Phil, but he couldn’t. His legs wouldn’t move, his head wouldn’t turn, his arms were numb.

_ Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop. _

Dan was starting to panic, all logic wiping itself from his mind, leaving hysteria to rule his thoughts. The air was thin, he was hyperventilating, trying to think of ways to calm himself down but only managi–

_ Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop. _

He woke from his dream and felt a sharp pain in his abdomen, metal ripping through his flesh. His eyes opened to the familiar setting of his bedroom and a sea of blue and black. Blue eyes. Black hair. Phil Lester. A bloody hand. A knife. Dan dying.

_ Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop. _

The sound of blood dripping from a body onto the cool floor was a sound not completely unfamiliar to the rainy city of London. 


End file.
